For example, an inverter unit and a battery, and the inverter and a motor unit mounted in a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle are electrically connected by a high-voltage wire harness. A waterproof connector is provided at the terminal of the wire harness.
In the related art, there is known a technique of the connector (for example, see JP-A-2014-17198). A connector illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of JP-A-2014-17198 includes a terminal connected to a terminal portion of a coated wire, a seal portion made of an insulating elastic material, and a housing made of an insulating resin. The seal portion is formed to integrally cover adjacent portions of a plurality of the juxtaposed terminals and sheaths of the coated wires, and connects these components through a connection portion. The housing is molded to cover the entire seal portion in the terminal portion of the coated wire.